


Sunshine

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sappy, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're happy about the sunshine.





	Sunshine

You sighed happily, setting down your book for a moment. The sun was shining through the window. It was such a welcome change from the clouds and the fog and the rain. Winter was nice most of the time, but this one has just been exhausting for you. From buying presents to work giving you hell. Now you were on vacation. You had woken up today with a feeling of happiness.

You stretched, making a happy little mewl while doing so. Sherlock glanced at you, looking you up and down. He had stopped playing his violin for now, and was now simply watching your form on his couch. You smiled at him, settling down once again.

“Why are you so happy?”, Sherlock asked. You shrugged, still smiling. “I have no idea, but I’m loving life right now” You weren’t lying. Sherlock sat down beside you, obviously feeling affectionate. He cuddled you closer to him, making the warm feeling in your heart rise. “I love you”, you hummed. He froze for a second. You had never said that before, even though the two of you had been together for almost two years now. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
